


In Charge

by Janice_Lester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen isn't supposed to want a guy like Jared, but that isn't going to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse fic written for [](http://a-b-o-ladies.livejournal.com/profile)[a_b_o_ladies](http://a-b-o-ladies.livejournal.com/). Features an atypical-Alpha!Gen. Beta'd by [](http://vee-dub.livejournal.com/profile)[vee_dub](http://vee-dub.livejournal.com/).

Gen can’t believe her luck when Jared Padalecki comes over to say hi before their big motel room scene _and he’s Beta_. She suddenly feels very, very naked under her official _Supernatural_ cast bathrobe, and resolves to think unsexy thoughts as hard as possible from here on in.

 _Beta._ Shouldn’t have been possible for him to get more attractive, but there it was.

“Cool to meet you,” he says, and sort of vaguely pats her back, like he’s not sure he’s allowed to touch her, despite what upcoming scripts have in store. He gives this huge, slightly self-conscious grin, then ambles away again on his endless legs.

 _I’m in love,_ she thinks dazedly, with a sigh. _Well, today, anyway._

Their first scene goes well. And Jensen, who seemed so reserved at first—shy, maybe—turns out to have a hell of a sense of humour once you form some sort of connection with him. He’s O, which is a surprise; he’s large, more so in real life than he seems on screen, and he doesn’t have any of the more typical O features. But he doesn’t _draw_ her the way she knows he would, if she were _normal_ , and it’s not just because he’s an usually stoic Omega who plays higher.

Just to complicate her reading of him, it’s Jensen who takes her aside three days into working together, looks earnestly down at her and does the Alpha-to-Alpha thing as if it comes to him as easily in life as in acting. “Dude, what are you waiting for? Jared’s single, and he digs you. And you—” he draws a deep breath in through the nose, then immediately looks embarrassed about it “—it’s probably not news to you, but you really kinda dig him too.”

Gen purses her lips. “I doubt I’m his type.”

“I take it you haven’t met Sandy McCoy? Trust me, petite and brunette totally works for our Jay. And the Alpha thing? Well, who doesn’t like being sexually manhandled by a pint-sized hot chick?”

Gen sighs, gestures helplessly. “Well, Jensen, that’s it right there. I don’t—I’m not wired that way. Not a proper Alpha at all. Guess you could say I’m a freak.”

Jensen’s slow smile is a thing of beauty. “All the best people are,” he says, and kisses her forehead. “Whatever your weirdness, Jay won’t judge you for it. Go on, why not ask him to dinner or something? He’s on a whole big spare rib kick at the moment, but he’ll eat anything. Almost literally. But, hey—” he shrugs “—totally up to you whether you want to act on your attractions.” He winks, and then he’s walking away on silent feet.

 _Huh._ Almost a kindred spirit there, somehow.

***

Shooting love scenes with Jared is refreshingly businesslike. He’s a professional, he doesn’t make a big deal of it, doesn’t try to talk it out in exhaustive detail, doesn’t make crass jokes. Their between-scenes comments and wisecracks are actually a lot less sexually-charged than usual, though possibly that’s because Jensen isn’t here for Jared to play off. Not that Jensen’s the ringleader exactly, but he does seem to bring out some of Jared’s more… exuberant qualities.

“Okay?” Jared whispers, after they’ve had cut called mid-take owing to interference or something.

Gen tries to hide her nervous giggles in his shoulder. He smells good, man and cologne and a hint of sweat. There are Alpha tones in the air, too, and if she just concentrates a little it’s easy to imagine that those are his, not hers.

“When we go again, you wanna be a bit more grabby? I mean, I think Ruby’s manipulating Sam every way she can.”

“Yeah, okay.” _Will you manhandle me later?_ she thinks hopefully.

“Hmm. I wonder what the demon status deal is. If a guy was Beta before he went to Hell, can he only take a Beta meat suit when he gets out? Or does he become O if he takes an O body? Or does the O become B? Or—”

“Going again!” the AD calls, and they shift back to their start-of-scene places.

Gen thinks about it, though. Would they have cast her for a guest role if they had envisioned the character being something other than Alpha, like her? Then again, she’s not found anything in the scripts that reads like standard Alpha-Alpha aggression between Sam and Ruby. Between Ruby and Dean, yes. Though perhaps she only reads Sam as Alpha because that’s what does it for her, and they actually intend only Beta? Of course, screenwriters are typically Beta, and don’t necessarily know what the hell they’re talking about.

It’s confusing, that she wants Sam Winchester to be Alpha and yet Jared Padalecki is more attractive to her if he’s Beta. Or perhaps that makes perfect sense. She’d have zero chance of getting into his pants for more than a fast and bruising, personal-tension-relieving fuck if he truly _was_ Alpha.

But the call for action rings out, and they’re going again. And, as requested, she makes Ruby more grabby, more clearly in charge.

There aren’t any complaints.

Maybe she’ll call Katie Cassidy and ask her thoughts on Ruby’s status.

Or maybe she’ll just play it her own damn way.

***

One day on set there’s a party for someone’s birthday, and even though it was a mega-early start and she’s _tired_ , Gen sticks around for the beer and the cake. The Js are in a good mood, laughing and joking and jostling with everyone, and it’s fun just to watch. She knows she won’t be here long enough to get that comfortable with the _Supernatural_ family; although the scripts haven’t yet been finalised through the end of the season, the writing is very much on the wall where Ruby’s concerned.

She’ll miss them, she thinks, perching on a table so she can swing her legs. But she doesn’t think she’ll miss Ruby much. She’s just not interesting enough; all the meat on the character’s bones took place untold decades or centuries before the series began, or in that block of time that was only briefly visited in “I Know What You Did Last Summer”.

Jared appears out of the crowd maybe half an hour later, when Gen is giving serious thought to the relative wisdom of getting up to grab another drink versus calling it a night and heading home.

“Hey,” is all he says, and just like that she _wants_ him so bad it’s almost alarming.

“Hey.” The skin on either side of her neck tingles, the tiny glands frantically working to communicate her mood. She doubts he gets a single whiff of it, being Beta, or truly understands it even if he does. She shifts, parting her legs a little, tilting her head just so. It’s as close as she can get to that scent in body language. It’s _come closer_.

Jared comes closer. His hands fall to rest on her knees, warm through the denim. “This is—okay, so this is probably going to sound—I don’t know, forward? Presuming? Arrogant? I know I’m probably about the last thing someone like you would be looking for.” His teeth sink into his lower lip a second. “But I think you’re beautiful and I’d love to—”

She seizes him by the collar, pulls him down for a kiss. It’s only a little less chaste than the way they fake it for the cameras, but it’s different enough to make her shiver pleasantly inside.

“—Get dinner with you some time,” he completes, a little sheepishly, when she lets him go.

“You wanna get some air?” She doesn’t wait for an answer, just slips to one side of him and off the table, heads out into the lot. It’s getting dark out, which means she’s been up and working a whole lot longer than twelve hours. The realisation makes her yawn.

She leans against a wall and waits, and sure enough thirty seconds later Jared finds her. Peers down at her like he’s second-guessing himself, like he isn’t sure. So she beckons, and that does it, and presently he’s pressing her gently—so gently—against the wall with his big, strong body.

It’s laughably awkward.

“I could, uh—” His hands find her hips. She nods, and he lifts. And, god, getting her legs around him feels amazing.

They’re mid-makeout when his earlier words come back to her. _Someone like you,_ he’d said, and worried that he was being presumptuous in asking. “You know I’m Alpha,” she whispers, when he starts nibbling his way down her neck. “Jensen told you?”

He shrugs, tongue flicking out to taste her skin. “Someone did, I guess. Does it matter?”

Well, that’s the big question, isn’t it?

But she’ll think about it later. She’ll risk revealing dangerous truths _later_. Right now she has Jared Padalecki between her legs, and the crotch-seam of her jeans is pressing just so against her clit, and she could smell that he was hard even if she couldn’t feel it, and it’s all just so perfect. Her dick is even trying to come out to play, but she’s highly skilled at ignoring that these days. “Want you,” she whispers, and even the sensation of his stubble scratching against her fingertips is unbearably exciting. “So bad.”

“That’s a yes on the dinner, then?”

She laughs. “Absolutely. But, listen, we both gotta get some damn sleep tonight or we’re gonna be fired for atrocious performance.”

“Five more minutes?” he pleads, and sticks his tongue in her mouth. That is, she decides, a most effective argument.

***

It’s not until Ruby’s dead and the season’s wrapped that they really get a chance to spend quality time alone together. Oh, they’ve managed dates, and the occasional phone call, and about a bazillion text messages because Jared and his phone seem to be attached at the keypad. But fucking? That’s had to wait. Which also means she’s had the luxury of cowardice; they haven’t yet had The Chat.

Funny how calling it that does absolutely _nothing_ to minimise its importance in her psyche.

In the end, she decides communication aids may be in order. So she fishes out her laptop and goes porn surfing.

“Hey Jared,” she calls the next time they get together. “Come sit here, let me show you something?”

He bends to lower the dogs’ freshly-filled bowls to the floor, and Gen permits herself to admire his excellent ass. Actually, it’s difficult not to. That thing attracts attention like a magnet attracts iron filings. But presently he crosses the room, joins her on his huge and squishy sofa. She slides the laptop along the coffee table towards him a little way.

Her index finger trembles slightly as she reaches for the trackpad to activate the first video she’s cued up. “Okay, so this is porn about female Alphas, right?”

She hits play. The woman in the video grabs the man by the collar, shoves him back into a wall. He smiles, submissively tilting his head to offer his neck. Which she licks and kisses as her strong hands start tearing at his clothes. _“I’m going to fuck you so hard,”_ video-Alpha says. _“You’ll be feeling it for days. Gonna knot you up tight. Gonna claim you with my—”_

Gen stops it there. Her point has pretty much been made. “That’s what society says I want, right?”

He makes a sound she translates as aroused confusion. “And isn’t it?”

She sighs sadly. “I wish I did. It’d make things so much easier.”

“So what do you, uh, want, then?” He rubs at the back of his neck. “I mean, I’d like to think I’m pretty flexible. If it’s not, like, painful or anything.”

Gen shakes her head, starts the next video. This time, the man is the Alpha, the woman wearing the suspiciously cosmetic-like green Omega blush down each side of her throat, but otherwise the scene proceeds pretty much exactly the same way. “That’s what I want,” she says, and waits.

The silence feels stifling, eternal.

Jared clears his throat, and it’s just possible Gen jumps. “So let me see if I’ve got this straight. You want me to forget all the stereotypes about girl Alphas and pretend _I’m_ this big scary Alpha, and you’re—”

“Yeah.” She ventures a glance at his heavy-featured, decidedly Alpha-esque face. “After all, you do it on TV?”

“Are you sure?”

She nods.

“But it’s just, like, a sex thing?”

Gen sags back against the cushions, boneless from sudden relief. “Yes, Jared. It’s just a sex thing. Most of the time, I just want us to be ourselves. But when we have sex, I want—I _need_ —for you to be all arrogant and in charge. Nothing else gets me going. It’s just—” She shrugs. There aren’t words.

“You don’t need to explain,” he murmurs, slipping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her in to rest against his side. “I get the picture. And it looks _hot_.”

Gen beams. Jared Padalecki is _perfect_.

***

The first time he takes her it is, indeed, up against a wall. It’s uncomfortable and she likes it, the unforgiving surface of the wall against her back, the stretch of his sizeable dick inside her. He is in complete physical control of her, and—apart from one brief pause to confirm yet again that she’s okay with this—is playing the cocky Alpha to a tee. She has to clamp down mighty hard on those secret muscles to keep her dick at bay, but that just makes her tighter and more vulnerable to his dick and to the hand he manages to spare from holding her up to force down between them to her clit. She comes so hard there are stars. Well, white spots. Everything goes vague for a while, and when she’s aware again she’s on her back on the couch and he’s still in her, still hard.

“Hey,” he says softly, and then seems to remember himself. Clears his throat, gets his growl back on. “No passing out now. Want you to look at me while I claim you.”

Gen trembles, feels her inner muscles spasm around his dick. Groans. This is going to _kill_ her. In the very best way.

***

Things go well, better than she could have anticipated given that they’re based in different countries for big chunks of the year. But there are planes, there’s that handy TV shooting hiatus, and there’s the possibility of work for her too in Canada if she looks for it.

She’s got that tingly weird feeling that she wants to tip her world upside down like she did the day she left for college, and then again the day she graduated. That it’s time, that it’ll all pay off.

***

“Don’t take this the wrong way, okay? Wasn’t trying to take over your life or anything. But I’ve been doing some research.”

Gen cocks her head, trying to read him and not getting far. He smells concerned, anxious, hopeful. She shrugs. “Okay. Shoot.”

Jared sinks into his favourite armchair, rests his elbows on his knees and leans towards her where she’s curled on the neighbouring sofa. “First of all, you should never ever google ‘Alpha on Alpha’, or ‘dominating your Alpha’, or anything like that.” He shudders delicately. “There are some creepy people out there, like a lot of violence in their sex. Anyway, it gave me a couple ideas, and I went ahead and checked with my doctor that they’re safe to try.”

He frowns like he’s not sure he’s really prepared to discuss this after all. Gen unwinds from the sofa, goes to him. Perches on his lap once he’s decided to sit up straight. They share a quick kiss, and then she presses her forehead against his. “Go on. You’ve got me all curious now.”

He sighs. “Okay. So there’s this technique. My doc had me practice on this dummy she has. Apparently it’s necessary to examine an Alpha woman’s dick sometimes, so they have this method for putting it away again after, and apparently the dick kinda takes the hint and stays dormant a while? I thought we could try that, you know, for those times you pop wood and it kinda damages the illusion?”

Gen considers this. “Does it hurt?”

“ ‘Briefly uncomfortable’, was how the doctor described it.”

She rolls her eyes. “Sounds an awful lot like ‘you won’t feel this at all’ and ‘it’ll just hurt for a second’ and ‘you’re just going to feel a slight pinch’.”

“Well, we don’t have to try it.”

“No, I—I just—” She shrugs helplessly. “I don’t like the idea of trying out some weird medical technique for the first time during hot sex, you know? But doing a special test sounds so creepy and _clinical_.”

“Just think about it.” He kisses her nose. “All I’m saying.”

***

_Just breathe,_ she tells herself.

But it isn’t that simple. Well, the breathing part is. The distracting herself from the fact that she doesn’t want her dick to come out, that’s hard. It’s such an old habit, squeezing down hard on it, trying to keep it inside. Being embarrassed if so much as its tip pokes out.

Jared’s gentle encouragements just make it worse, somehow, just emphasise that she isn’t doing what he wants and _that_ makes her unhappy, because—

“Jared?”

“Mmm?” he says, into her breast.

“Maybe you should stop coaxing and, you know, Alph up?”

She’s so grateful they’re past the point where they have to stop to acknowledge that it’s only in her fantasies that he’s any kind of Alpha. Now, Jared’s demeanour just changes, like that. He does something with the muscles around his eyes, which makes him look meaner but not exactly _mean_. His posture changes, his body language. His voice. He stares at her, into her.

“I want to see your dick, Gen.” Did he learn that growl from Jensen? It makes her shiver, makes her nipples tingle. “Get it out for me.”

There’s a pause, and she almost can, almost—

“Now,” he adds, quiet but not at all soft.

Gen somehow both sobs and smiles as her dick emerges, sliding slickly out of its moist pouch to harden up completely in the cooler environment of the outside world. Jared looks down between her legs, then up at her. It’s obvious he’s restraining about a dozen competing remarks, but she doesn’t think about that, doesn’t acknowledge that he’s probably curious, even aroused by her reclusive little monster.

“Such a good girl,” he says, and sticks two fingers in her pussy, curling delicately upwards. She’s not sure that’s part of the plan, but she arches anyway, voting with her hips. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard in a minute. You’ll like that, won’t you?”

Gen nods frantically.

“Just one little thing I have to do first.” He sits up a little beside her, places a hand on her belly. Pays careful attention to the spread of his fingers, as if he’s a kid at his second-ever piano lesson. “Deep breath,” he says, and she complies automatically.

The pressure is sudden, intense, but gone too quickly to really register as pain. He just pushes down with fingers and thumb right as his other hand finds her dick and—

Gen knows a moment’s fear that it’s going to snap or burst or something, because you _can’t_ do that, you just can’t forcibly retract it like that. She’s tried and she knows and it’s impossible.

But apparently it isn’t, because there’s this odd too-hard-too-fast sensation as her dick slides back into its hole, and then it’s in there, it’s home, and his hands are gone and she’s really fucking turned on and _her dick isn’t coming out to play_.

Gen goes up on her elbows to confirm visually what she’s felt, sees nothing at all to break the illusion of Beta female genitals. Collapses back onto the pillows in giddy relief.

“See? Marvels of modern medicine. Aren’t you glad I’m a nosy fucker?”

“You’re not much of a fucker at all right now, far as I can see.” She raises her eyebrows.

Jared obediently pounces.

***

If there’s one thing she never would have hoped for, let alone expected, it’s for Jared to get better at sex. But he does. He toys with the fantasy, prodding to feel out its dimensions, to test where it’s strongest and how far it extends and whether it’s subject to the will of the wind. He learns things about it and its hold on her that Gen herself didn’t know.

“You know why I never knot you?” he asks conversationally one night, untangling her fingers where they’re gripped around the headboard slats. “It’s because you don’t deserve it.”

It’s a direct hit. Gen _twitches_ with the sensual shock of it, and then they have to pause because her dick has slipped the leash.

***

“Gen,” Jensen says, “up for some company?”

She lowers her fruity cocktail to smile at him. “Sure. Pull up a pew.”

He does exactly that. Well, he pulls up the next recliner, then rounds it and pushes it in until it neatly abuts hers. When he climbs aboard with his own drink, he’s right up in her airspace, close enough to touch. “So how’s the convention treating you?”

She conspicuously adjusts her sunglasses. “Can’t go past a free trip to sunnier climes. Gotta say I’m surprised, though, how many people want to hear from the actress who played one of the bad guys.”

“Ah, but they love to hate the bad guys. They tend just to _hate_ the love interests, though. You’re a special case, of course, since you’re not just Jay’s _character’s_ girlfriend. Word on the street is that you’re _like, seriously cute together_.” He jostles her shoulder and, if she’s not mistaken, steals a sniff.

“You seeing anyone?”

“Yes. Uh, no. Not really. Sometimes.”

“That complicated, huh?”

“Always is for us freaks.”

“You mean you and me, or Alphas and Omegas?”

“Take your pick.” He yawns. “‘scuse me. Jet lag seems to get harder the older you get.”

“You’re supposed to spend time outdoors at sunrise and sunset every day until your body gets with the program. That’s what I heard.” She seems to have caught his yawn. “Thought I might take a swim later on. If I can summon the energy.”

His arm slides around her shoulders, pulls her in to rest against his side. It’s nice, fraternal. He smells like pumpkin pie, like good wholesome homey things. “You take good care of my Jay now, won’t you? He’s just a great big kid sometimes.”

The urge to make some obscene jest comes and goes again. “I will. And he takes pretty good care of me too, you know.”

“I know. You reek of happy sated Alpha. It’s disgustingly sweet. And I expect you to make sure I get very, very used to it.”

It’s not the most graceful invitation to join the family she’s ever heard, but she’ll take it.

***

For Christmas, Jared gets her something shiny in a little felt-lined box. Gen stares curiously down at it. Looks like a short silver bolt with a stylised flower for a head.

“It’s, uh,” he says, rubbing diffidently at the back of his head. “It’s supposed to—you put it in and it stops your dick coming out. For, like, a long time. As long as you can comfortably wear it. Hours, maybe, or days. Assuming you can. The experts tell me very reassuringly that everyone’s different and there are no guarantees.”

Gen has to kiss him very thoroughly for his thoughtfulness. Especially since all she got him was a new shirt and a book about his favourite football team.

“Jensen says you smell happy,” he says, a few minutes later when they’re lying in a mess of torn wrapping paper and sparkly bows on the living room floor. “Sometimes I wish I could too.”

“You’d be no use to me if you weren’t Beta. Besides, can't you tell anyway? Smell is not the only sense.”

“I think,” he says, rolling on top of her again wearing _that_ smile, “that I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you come, and then I’m going to pull out and tell you it was terrible, and then I’m gonna fuck you in the ass.”

Gen’s eyes close as she pictures that, _feels_ it all tingly and warm in her groin. When she looks up again, he’s scanning her face like he’s truly not sure whether she likes the idea. “This I like,” she tells him firmly, and taps his nose for good measure. “Got any other bright ideas?”

Jared drops his head to nose at her neck, more to hide a blush, Gen thinks, than to bolster his Alpha illusion. “Just one, at the moment. I’m not sure it’s ready for prime time.”

“Oh?”

He shifts his weight onto one arm, pats around for something. Finds the little box again, sets it on her chest. “If this thing works, then I can go down on you without the risk that you-know-what will rear its unwanted head. So I thought I could do that. Like, a lot. I wanna wear you out with orgasms. Alpha or not, I believe it _can_ be done.”

Gen smiles. She has a feeling the next time she sees Jensen, she’s going to stink so much of sated Alpha that he won’t be able to stand it. “Just as long as you remember who’s in charge.”

As she watches, Jared’s face slips from its standard happy, open expression into something more closed-off and arrogant. “Always,” he says, and it sounds like a promise.

 

***END***


End file.
